What Are You Wearing?
by theadoptedbrewster
Summary: Done for the prompt "sexting". Shameless PWP.


Hotch was working tirelessly, wanting nothing but to just go home. It had been almost 5 days since Emily Prentiss had officially resigned from the bureau. JJ and Will were on honeymoon and they hadn't gotten a case. The entire feel of the BAU had been shifted by these two events. Emily still lived close by of course, and they were still able to contact her but the feel of the office was very off. For now he would just blame it on the lack of female presence in the office. He'd have to see if he felt the same way after JJ returned. He let out a sigh, about ready to take a catnap before his phone buzzed to life in his pant's pocket. He pulled it out to check the text.

It was from Emily.

"Hotchner, what are you wearing?"

He choked on his next lung full of air.

"Em, I'm at work." He replied hastily, putting the phone down on his desk before it lit up with another text.

"I don't see your point, Aaron." he let out a breath, thinking of a reply to the woman on the receiving end. He was about to text her back but was interrupted by another text.

"And don't pull the 'I'm at work' card, you didn't seem to have any problems any of the other times we got inappropriate at the office. Hell, and that was when you were my superior." Hotch was smiling now, remembering their romps around his office over the past year. The embedded picture of Emily bent over his desk was all he needed to get in the mood.

"I was the superior who fucked you on a regular basis." He replied.

Emily was grinning like the cat who caught the canary, knowing that she had him now. She was about to say something inappropriate but found herself typing:

"I miss you."

She was looking to get a rise out of him, just wanting so bad to have him come over and fuck her brains out but she couldn't help but tell him that she missed him. Especially since Declan was at school until 4, and since she was currently unemployed, she was all alone in this big house. Her phone buzzed at her again.

"I miss you too, so much."

She found herself smiling.

"You could come over later and I'll could show you just how much I miss you."

Hotch liked the sound of that, but knew that he probably wouldn't be out of here until late.

He nearly swore, trying to think of someway to get himself out of the office.

Not answering Emily, he walked over to Dave's office, feigning what he hoped was a convincing sick face as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." The older agent called before Hotch let himself in, explaining that he was feeling sick and he was going to head home. Rossi looked like he didn't believe a word of it, his beady eyes twinkling.

"Okay, Aaron." Dave smiled, "Have a good time with Emily." He winked, and Hotch wanted to know exactly how he knew but didn't want to ask, so he just thanked him before heading out.

Once he was in the elevator he pulled out his phone.

"What? Did that image get you all hot and bothered? You're usually a fast at replying, Aaron."

"Are you jerking off at your desk, Agent Hotchner?"

He smirked at her messages as he was guessing she was growing impatient with him.

"And if I was?" He hastily texted back, before he was getting into his car. He'd been to her new house only once, but believed he could find it again.

He glanced down while driving just to read her next text.

"Then I would have to tell you I'm in absolutely nothing but my underwear right now."

Jesus, woman. He thought to himself, feeling himself twitch in his slacks at the mental image. He was very fortunate that he wasn't a slow driver and that the drive to her house from the office wasn't a very long one because he was growing increasing uncomfortable. He knew that he couldn't leave her text unanswered and he found himself dialing her number, putting the phone on speaker phone.

"Oh, are your hands busy?" She answered in a sultry voice.

"Are yours?" He quipped back, close to panting by this point.

"Like I'd tell you." She was surely smirking, "Tell me how hard you are." She practically demanded before a small gasp escaped her lips.

"Emily Prentiss." Aaron breathed, a tantalizing smile curling his lips when he pieced together what she was doing.

"I want you." Emily managed, her tone never losing that demanding underlining.

"How much?" He probably wasn't helping his already constricting pants but he had an unrelenting desire to have her talk dirty to him.

"Ahh, wouldn't it be so much easier if we still worked together, I could just walk up to your office and suck you off." She panted out.

"And then of course I would return the favor, on my desk or the couch or maybe up against one of my walls." Hotch was grinning as he pulled into her driveway.

"God, can't you just leave work and fuck me?" She mumbled out, before hearing her doorbell ring. "Fuck!" She swore, grabbing her robe and discreetly wiping her hand off.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"Someone's at the door." Emily didn't even reach the door before it swing open.

"Oh really?" Said a very aroused Aaron Hotchner who politely closed the door behind him, hanging up the phone before his mouth was on hers, giving her no time to speak. The phone in her hand clattered to the ground but she wasn't really worrying about it when he began sucking on her lower lip. When air became an issue then broke apart.

"How'd you escape?" Emily asked, leaning in to nip at his neck.

"Told Dave I was sick, he saw right through me but still let me leave."

"That was nice of him." Emily said, pushing his jacket off his shoulders before starting to unbutton his shirt, leaving his tie untouched. Hotch reached to untie her robe.

"So you weren't lying." Hotch observed as he pushed her robe off and let it fall to her feet. "Do you want to do this here or take this upstairs?"

"Upstairs." She whispered and grabbed Hotch by the hand, leaving a pile of clothes in their wake as they made it to Emily's bedroom. Hotch fell back on the bed, Emily on top of him. His arousal was pressed firmly against her thigh as she let him suck at her neck while she undid his pants.

"Mm, I want to taste you." She said, tugging his pants and boxers down and wrapping a hand around his swollen shaft, pumping him lightly as she trailed down his stomach, dropping kisses along a few of his white scars before finally reaching her destination. She kept her hand gliding up and down from base to tip, reaching her tongue out to flick his head back and forth. He grunted above her before she slowly pushed him into the wet confines of her mouth. She glanced up at him, the sight of his dick halfway in her mouth, her plump lips stretched around him was almost enough to make him cum before she began slowly pushing more and more of his rigid cock into her mouth, until she was deep throating him, once she reached the base she pulled him out, licking the underside of his cock before gently pulling one of his heavy sacks into her mouth.

"Fuck, Em!" Hotch breathed, clutching her blanket, his knuckles turning white. "Get up here." He said, grabbing her hair and pulling her up to kiss her fiercely, his hands cupping her breasts as his fingers trailing along her soaking folds.

"Oh, baby, you're so fucking wet." she didn't reply, just whimpering before he pushed two fingers inside her tight heat.

"Aaron, fuck me."

"If you insist," He said, stopping his pumping fingers and bringing them to his mouth to suck them clean before he nestled his cock between her thighs. He slowly began burying himself into her eager pussy, feeling her squeeze him tightly.

"Ah!" Emily moaned, gripping his hair as he began to drill into her, his balls smacking loudly against her as her ardent cries filled the room.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Hotch moaned, licking along the shell of her ear as he watch her begin to lose control, her thighs quaking and her face contorting in pleasure. "Come on, baby, come for me." He whispered, feeling his own crescendo growing nearer before she convulsed around him, letting out a wordless scream as she clenched in waves around his before he spilled himself into her as she came down from her high.

She whimpered when he pulled out of her as he kissed her gently.

"You're amazing." Hotch told her, smiling.

"God, you need to get days off more often now that we don't work together." Emily said.

"Yes, but for now, we've got a few more hours before Declan gets home." Emily was grinning ear to ear as they commenced round two.


End file.
